Man of Steel
Man of Steel is a superhero movie directed by Zack Snyder and produced by Christopher Nolan. It is based on the DC Comics character Superman. Cast * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Kal-El * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Michael Shannon as General Zod * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Russell Crowe as Jor-El * Anyje Traue as Faora-Ul * Harry Lennix as General Swanwick * Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton * Christopher Meloni as Colonel Nathan Hardy * Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent * Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Dylan Sprayberry as Clark Kent (13 Years) * Cooper Timberline as Clark Kent (9 Years) * Richard Cetrone as Tor-An * Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur * Julian Richings as Lor-Em * Mary Black as Ro-Zar * Samantha Jo as Car-Vex * Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard * Rebecca Buller as Jenny * Christina Wren as Major Carrie Farris * David Lewis as Major Laramore * Tahmoh Penikett as Jed Eubanks * Doug Abrahams as Heraldson * Brad Kelly as Byrne * David Paetkau as Northcom Threat Analyst * Elizabeth Thai as Northcom Threat Analyst * Ian Rozylo as Northcom Threat Anaylst * Alessandro Juliani as Officer Sekowsky * Kwesi Ameyaw as Canadian Airman * Mike Dopud as Canadian Airman * Jack Foley as Teenage Pete Ross * Jadin Gould as Lana Lang * Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham * Ryan Mitchell as Bus Boy * Alexa Gengelbach as Bus Girl * Caroline Thomas as Bus Girl * Stephanie Kraft Song as Bus Girl (as Stephanie Song) * Coburn Goss as Father Leone * Lesley Bevan as Ms. Rampling * Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn * Ian Tracey as Ludlow * Carmen Lavigne as Chrissy - Waitress * Howard Siegel as Weaver * Heidi Kettenring as Helen Ross * Justin Butler as Student * Jacqueline Scislowski as Student * Danny Coonley as Student * Sally Elting as Student * Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross * Clint Carleton as Roughneck * Mark Gibson as Roughneck * Stuart Ambrose as A-10 Pilot * Tom Nagel as A-10 Pilot * Jackson Berlin as F-35 Pilot * George Canyon as F-35 Pilot * Kyle Riefsnyder as Little Bird Gunship Pilot * Aaron Smolinski as Communications Officer * Carla Gugino as Voice of Kelor * Bruce Bohne as Ace O'Clubs Bartender * Rowen Kahn as Ken Braverman * Robert Moloney as News Show Host * Sean Campbell as Bar Buddy * Aaron Pearl as Bar Buddy * Rebecca Spence as Young Mother * Joe Minoso as Metropolis Policeman * Brian King as Train Station Family (Father) * Madison Moran as Train Station Family (Daughter) * Gabe Darley as Train Station Family (Son) * Bridgett Newton as Train Station family (Mother) * Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em * Apollonia Vanova as Nadira * Dan Aho as FBI Agent * Ronald W. Gibbs as FBI Agent * Chris Palermo as Sergeant Vance (as Christopher Palermo) * Edmundo Raul Sanchez as Smallville Gas Station Attendant * Nicholas W. von Zill as Council Member * Allison Crowe as Singer at Cassidy's * Nick Touchie as Coastal Villager * Eileen Touchie as Coastal Villager * Malcolm Scott as Tractor Repair Shop Owner External links * Official website * * Category:Films Category:Producer only films Category:Writer only films